El elegido
by Leonelj5
Summary: Naruto olvidado por sus padres por su hermana Natsumi ya que ella contiene al kyuubi, sera adoptado por madara uchiha (Sera bueno). Naruto fuerte e inteligente, poseerá el sharingan y más adelante el rinnegan. NarutoX? (Posibles candidatas: Fu, Yugito, Samui, Hinata, Karin, Ino, Shion, etc...) Posible Harem (Solo si ustedes quieren)
1. Capitulo 1 (Adiós konoha)

Naruto es despreciado por sus padres por su hermana Natsumi ya que ella tiene dentro de si al kyuubi, naruto sera adoptado por madara. Naruto fuerte e inteligente, naruto tendrá el sharingan, mas adelante el rinnegan, NarutoX?


	2. Capitulo 1 (Adios konoha parte 1)

Notas:

-Esta es mi primera historia que escribo así que por favor si ven faltas de ortografía no se enojen tanto, y acepto todo tipo de ayuda en mi fic

-La historia de Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto (Gracias por crear naruto) porque sino Naruto seria fuerte e inteligente

XXXXX- Cambio de escenario

(): Pensamientos

{}: Aclaraciones dentro de la historia

\- -: El personaje que habla

" " : Resaltar hechos o signo que no piensa las cosas como no son

Aclaraciones:

Todos los jinchurikis serán de la misma edad de naruto excepto Killer bee, Roshi y Han ellos seguirán teniendo su misma edad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capitulo 1: Adiós Konoha (Parte 1)

Hace años el kyuubi ataco konoha, fue el dia de mi nacimiento, junto con el de mi hermana Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze, mi hermana Natsumi tiene el pelo rubio como el de mi "padre" pero los ojos violetas como los de mi "madre", y yo soy Naruto uchiha tengo el pelo rubio como mi hermana y los ojos azules como los de mi "padre". Mi apellido cambio desde aquel día.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

Hoy 10 de octubre {6 años después del ataque del Kyuubi} es mi cumpleaños junto con el de mi hermana Natsumi, hoy me levante temprano ya que era un día muy especial hoy cumplía 6 años, baje al comedor y vi la cara molesta de mis "padres".

Te estábamos esperando Naruto ya es muy tarde, acaso no le vas a desear feliz cumpleaños a Natsumi-Dijo Minato algo enojado

Feliz cumpleaños Natsumi- Dijo Naruto algo triste ya que no le felicitaron porque hoy también era su cumpleaños

Gracias Naruto-oniochan- Dijo Natsumi feliz

Aquí esta tu comida favorita mi niña hermosa- Hablo Kushina con voz dulce-Ah si también tu comida Naruto esta en el sarten ve a traerla-Dijo con voz neutra

Gracias kaasan- Lo dijo contenta Natsumi

Esta bien okaasan-Respondió con tristesa Naruto (Siempre es lo mismo)

Ya casi se me olvida, Naruto quiero que te comportes en la fiesta de tu hermana no quiero que hagas travesuras, esta claro- Dijo minato con voz firme

Si padre- Respondió Naruto triste porque solo a su hermana le iban a hacer una fiesta {Termino Naruto su desayuno} -Me retiro

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto se fue a la casa de sasuke {Su mejor amigo}, camino por el barrio uchiha hasta la casa de sasuke llego y toco el timbre y lo resivio Mikoto

Hola Naruto Feliz cumpleaños - Le dijo mikoto alegre

Gracias mikoto-san- Respondió alegre Naruto porque era la primera persona que lo felicitaba

Pasa sasuke debe estar en el patio entrenando con satsuki e itachi-Le dijo mikoto de manera amable

Naruto se dirigió adentro de la casa de los uchiha, paso por la sala la cual estaba bien decorada ya que mikoto lo tenia todo muy bien acomodado

Hola sasuke,satsuki y itachi, como están? - Les dijo Naruto de forma amigable

Hola naruto, por cierto feliz cumpleaños - Le dijo sasuke con una sonrisa amistosa {Sasuke es igual que en el anime de pequeño o como otros dicen en el canon :)}

Naruto iba a responder cuando de repente alguien se encuentra abrazando a naruto mas bien es satsuki lo cual hizo que naruto se pusiera rojo y nervioso ya que el no estaba acostumbrado a los abrazos

Feliz cumpleaños naruto-kun- Le dijo satsuki {Satsuki es la hermana gemela de sasuke, ella tiene el pelo largo y liso de color negro característico del clan uchiha al igual que sus ojos, vestía una blusa color celeste con unos shorts de combate negros y sandalias azules}

Gracias satsuki-chan- Respondió naruto alegre y a la vez nervioso

Hmm, feliz cumpleaños naruto-Dijo itachi con una pequeña sonrisa

Gracias itachi-Le dijo Naruto con su sonrisa zorruna

Itachi estuvo entrenando a sasuke,satsuki e naruto por todo el día como solían hacer desde que naruto conoció a los uchihas cuando fueron a la fiesta de su cuarto cumpleaños {Mas bien a la de su hermana}.

Naruto se despidió de todos después que le dieran sus regalos los cuales fueron, de parte de mikoto y fugaku "Una espada con el símbolo uchiha grabada en ella"{Naruto contento agradeció mucho el regalo}, de parte de itachi "Un nin-jato de color rojo sangre {el cual por cierto le encanto a naruto}", satsuki le dio otro abrazo lo cual aprovecho fugaku diciéndole a naruto que ya era bienvenido a la familia por consecuencia eso hizo que naruto se confundiera pero satsuki le mando una mirada gélida a su padre "Ella le dio un collar con los 3 tomoes del sharingan{A lo cual naruto le agradecía mucho y le regalo una sonrisa zorruna lo cual hizo que satsuki se pusiera algo roja}" y por ultimo sasuke "Le dio un kunai"{Eso hizo que a todos se les resbalara una gota en la cabeza } acto seguido sasuke dijo-Satsuki me quito mi idea. Así naruto se fue a su casa feliz por sus regalos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto ya en su casa se ducho y se vistió con un kimono (Si estoy mal diganme no se si es kimono) de color anaranjado {Su color favorito} y unas sandalias de color negro, bajo a la sala y ahí se encontraban los lideres de los clanes Nara, Hyuuga, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Aburame, Uchiha y demás personas importantes cada uno de ellos con sus respectivas familias. Naruto se paso todo el rato hablando con los hijos de los lideres de los clanes junto con su hermana Natsuki ( **Resalto que Naruto si se lleva bien con su hermana lo malo es que los padres son los que no le prestan** **atención** ) y los lideres de cada clan hablando al igual que las esposas de cada uno.

Atención a todos, vamos a cantarle feliz cumpleaños a mi hija Natsuki-Dijo minato haciendo sentir muy triste a naruto

Después de cantarle a Natsuki cada uno de los lideres de los clanes le dieron su respectivo regalo a Natsuki pero de repente llega un hombre algo viejo de larga cabellera blanca con un traje extraño de color rojo y verde{Todos conocemos de quien se trata}

Feliz cumpleaños Natsuki y Naruto, vengan a firmar el contrato de los sapos-Dijo jiraiya lo cual hizo que naruto se pusiera muy feliz y fuera el primero en ir a firmar el contrato

Hola jiraiya-sensei, hace tiempo que no lo miro, que ah hecho-Hablo minato alegre de volver a ver a su sensei

jajaja, pues por ahí buscando "información"- Le dijo el sannin de forma alegre y mirada de un pervertido

A lo cual todos los presentes hablando de los hombres se pusieran alegres de que el sannin fuera a sacar otro libro color naranja y las mujeres lo fulminaran con la mirada sabiendo bien a que se refería el pervertido al decir que fue a buscar mas "información", lo cual hizo sentir intimidado al sannin.

Muy bien presten atención todos tengo que dar un anuncio muy importante, quiero decirles delante de todos que nombre a mi hija Natsumi como ...

Continuara

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya se es muy corto pero es para mientras me este acostumbrando ya que tengo otro fic mas que voy a tratar de subir mañana el cual va ser de que los padres de naruto lo olvidan ya que le prestan mas atención a sus hermanas (Todabia no tengo los nombres, les agradecería que me dijeran algunos nombres y como son) ya que ellas contienen al kyuubi, naruto sera entrenado por shisui uchiha y en este si va a ocurrir la masacre uchiha

El padre de minato va a ser madara pero el no lo sabe y por eso naruto va a nacer con el sharingan

Espero sus comentarios si son positivos MUCHAS GRACIAS! pero sino lo son por favor denme ideas de que le podría cambiar al fic y con esto me despido pero sin antes decirles

DÍGANME SI VA A QUERER QUE SEA UN NARUXHAREM O SOLO 2 CHICAS YA QUE DE POR SI SATSUKI VA A SER NOVIA DE NARUTO

ME DESPIDO Y QUE VIVA NARUTO!


	3. Capitulo 2 (Adios konoha parte 2)

Hola a todos mis lectores, gracias por leer el fic y en verdad quisiera que me ayudaran a seguir adelante hoy no fue un buen día para publicar pero ya lo tenia adelantado y como lo prometí lo iba a publicar, para el próximo capitulo voy a requerir ayuda de ustedes para que me digan jutsus de futon, doton, raiton, katon y suiton.

Agradecimientos a:

\- naruto rikudou98: EL mokuton y el hyoton si los tendrá pero mas adelante

\- uzumakidragneel559: Si va a ser un OC uchiha (por supuesto una chica) y como me dijeron lo voy a hacer Harem también

\- Zafir09: Con lo de las kunoichis que mencionaste voy a ir poniéndolas conforme vaya avanzando el fic

\- lau-chan200111: Harem va a ser y si ya se lo de minato y kushina a mi también me caen bien pero es muy difícil hacer un fic donde ellos esten vivos y quieran a naruto porque no hay uno que yo haya leído de esos, pero lo voy a tratar de hacer en otro fic es un reto :) .

\- alexander1993: Por supuesto que va a ser un harem

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continuación...

... quiero decirle a todos que nombre a mi hija Natsumi como la líder del clan Namikaze y también quiero decir que mi antiguo sensei uno de los 3 legendarios sanin, se ha ofrecido a entrenar a mi hija, en este momento Natsumi esta en nivel genin alto, por lo que puedo asegurar, que cuando terminemos de entrenarla y se convierta en una shinobi completa, me gustaría declararla como candidata a próxima hokage de la aldea-dijo mi "padre"

En ese momento la mayoría de los invitados no dejaba de felicitar a Natsumi excepto un pequeño grupo el cual no estaba de acuerdo con lo que el hokage acaba de decir {Ellos están compuestos por el tercer hokage, los uchiha y kakashi}, Naruto estaba incrédulo por lo que acaba de oír ya que el podría aceptar que su hermana se quedara con el puesto de líder del clan aunque por ser el primero en nacer el puesto era suyo, pero lo que no pudo aguantar es que su "padre" le haya quitado su mas grande sueño que es ser hokage de la villa, Naruto no aguanto mas todo esto y salio corriendo de su casa.

Todos los que conocían bien a Naruto sabían que el estaba destrozado ya que el siempre decía que algún día seria hokage, pero no pudieron hacer nada para contradecir al hokage. Los amigos de Naruto no pudieron hacer nada para impedir que saliera corriendo del lugar sabían que la noticia lo destrozo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Entro punto con nuestro héroe cabeza hueca y el primero en impresionar a la gente...(XD que malo con naruto)

Naruto salio corriendo por la aldea hacia los campos de entrenamiento con los ojos cerrados por las lagrimas que se le resbalaban por los ojos {Sin darse cuenta de lo que había cambiado en sus ojos), salto una valla la cual decía peligro no pasar (En realidad no me recuerdo cual era el cartel del bosque de la muerte XD), siguió corriendo por 15 minutos hasta que por fin se detuvo, miro para todos lados viendo que estaba oscuro y no recordaba como volver.

Camino por 5 minutos hasta llegar cerca de un área libre de arboles en la cual diviso una figura de un hombre de cabello azul oscuro pero a la vez algo canoso largo hasta la cintura, de 1.80 y con una armadura desgastada el cual estaba sentado sobre una roca viendo hacia la luna, Naruto no supo que hacer hasta que se atrevió a ir a preguntarle al señor si el sabia la ruta para volver a la aldea.

El hombre se dio cuenta de la presencia de Naruto pero no hizo nada porque no vio que le fuera a hacer algo malo prefirió esperar para ver que hacia el niño que lo esta viendo desde atrás de un árbol, cuando por fin vio que el niño se fue acercando lo reconoció enseguida pelo rubio, 3 marcas en cada mejilla, con un kimono naranja fue que se dijo que era Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki el hijo de su hija Kushina Uzumaki la cual llevaba años sin verla, pero lo que mas lo sorprendió fue ver que en lugar de sus característicos ojos azules en lugar de ellos llevaba el sharingan con un tomoe en el ojo izquierdo y dos en el derecho.

Naruto se acerco al señor y pudo ver que el hombre tenia el sharingan de 3 tomoes lo cual lo sorprendió ya que el no conocía a un uchiha como lo el y eso que la mayor parte del tiempo se mantenía en el barrio uchiha entrenando con su sensei itachi {Por supuesto a escondidas de sus padres} y con sasuke y satsuki-chan o jugando con ellos, pero jamas había visto a ese hombre.

D-disculpe s-señor usted sabe c-cual es el camino para ir a la a-aldea-Dijo naruto nervioso por ver a ese hombre que ejercía gran poder con tan solo verlo

Si se cual es el camino niño, pero dime que haces por acá a esta hora-Le dijo el desconocido a naruto

Naruto se deprimió bastante al recordar lo que había pasado en tan solo unos minutos atrás ya que se le había olvidado al ver a ese desconocido que tenia enfrente. El hombre al ver la expresión de tristeza de naruto le llamo la atención.

Es que {Naruto le contó todo lo que paso desde la mañana hasta la fiesta}-Naruto le contó de manera triste y apagada

Al terminar de contar lo sucedido, el hombre no lo podía creer que su hija se haya comportado así con su propio hijo y por la forma en que venia naruto se pregunto seriamente que si fue la primera vez que sucedía esos desprecios de los padres de naruto hacia el niño.

Hmm, ya veo por eso esta así-Dijo el uchiha recibiendo una afirmación de parte de naruto- y dime es la primera vez que ellos te tratan así-Interrogo el ninja a naruto

N-no-Respondió naruto triste a lo cual madara se enojo mucho con su hija y con el estúpido (perdón si lo digo así pero eso le da algo de emoción :) )del hokage por tratar así a su nieto-eso sucede desde que tengo memoria-Le termino de decir naruto al hombre el cual estaba furioso por lo que le hacían a su nieto y se decidió por hacer algo que cambiaría muchas cosas en la vida de naruto.

Oye niño dime algo porque tienes activado tu sharingan-Le pregunto

Q-que-Pregunto naruto no entendiendo lo que le estaba preguntando el señor y el hombre viendo que naruto no sabia lo que le estaba preguntando prefirió enseñarle de que hablaba

Niño ve a ese charco que esta por aya y dime lo que ves en tus ojos-Le dijo a naruto el cual confundido le hizo caso

Naruto camino hasta el charco y se vio por el reflejo del agua y se sorprendió de lo que vio-E-es e-el s-sharingan-Le dijo Naruto muy sorprendido de que el tuviera el sharingan

Así es y por como me ves me doy cuenta de que no sabes quien soy-Le dijo el uchiha recibiendo una negación de parte de naruto-Yo soy madara uchiha y soy tu abuelo, mi hija es tu madre kushina Uzumaki- Naruto en ese momento quedo en shock al recibir esa noticia ya que el sabia por parte de los uchiha quien era el hombre que estaba parado enfrente de el ya que en la historia se sabia que el estaba muerto y fue o mas bien viéndolo ahorita sabe que es considerado el uchiha mas fuerte y solo su fuerza se comparaba con el primer hokage Hashirama senju. Pero todo eso se queda atrás sabiendo que delante de el se encontraba se encontraba su abuelo el cual ni su madre había visto en muchos años.

Mira gaki te tengo una propuesta-Le dijo madara recibiendo una cara de molestia de parte de naruto por decirle así pero a la vez afirmando-Quiero adoptarte-Le dijo a lo cual naruto se impacto al saber que su abuelo lo quería adoptar-al saber todo lo que te hacen mi hija y el hokage eh decidido adoptarte y entrenarte solo te aviso que mis entrenamientos son muy duros-Le dijo madara con una pequeña sonrisa sincera a lo cual naruto se puso realmente feliz porque su abuelo lo quería adoptar y a la vez emocionado porque le dijo que lo quería entrenar, lo único que logro hacer naruto en ese momento fue dar una sonrisa de lo mas sincera y abrazar a su abuelo el cual se sorprendió de lo que hizo su nieto aunque le devolvió el abrazo ya que el modo de ser del niño le recordó a su esposa la cual era muy feliz al igual que naruto.

Después del "tierno momento" (Se me hizo raro poner a madara algo cambiado por la forma en la que es en el anime) el cual por parte de naruto lo hizo alegrarse mucho y por parte de madara lo hizo sentirse extraño ya que no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto. Luego madara se puso a escribir en un pergamino algo lo cual naruto no entendió para nada, al terminar lo enrollo.

Bien naruto quiero que le des esto al hokage y no le digas nada solo quiero que le digas que si te lo puede firmar esta claro-Le indico madara a naruto el cual afirmo con la cabeza-muy bien naruto después de que le des esto y que te lo firme quiero que vengas aquí para que nos vayamos-Le dijo el uchiha a naruto el cual pensó que vivirían en la aldea y no perdería a sus amigos, a su hermana que el queria a pesar que sus padres le demostraran mas amor a ella y personas que el quería, madara al ver esto entendió lo que pensaba-mira naruto vamos a hacer un viaje de entrenamiento afuera de la aldea pero te prometo que regresaremos para que cumplas tu sueño de ser ninja-Dijo y recibió una sonrisa de parte de naruto de saber que volvería algún día a la aldea para ver a sus amigos

Jiji quería saber si me dejarías despedirme de mis amigos antes de irme-Dijo naruto ansioso de recibir una afirmación de parte de madara el cual le dijo que si y eso animo mucho a el gaki

Bien naruto quiero que estés aquí a las 3:00 pm (Perdón si lo digo así pero no se como se pone de otra forma) en las rejas de este campo de entrenamiento-Dijo recibiendo una afirmación de parte de el rubio-bien y antes que se me olvide deja de fluir chakra en tu ojo-A lo cual naruto lo hizo y sus ojos volvieron a ser azules-bien, agárrate de mi que te voy a regresar a tu casa-Dijo madara y naruto hizo lo que le dijo y madara uso el shunshin no jutsu, ya en la casa naruto se despidió de madara y se fue a dormir a su cuarto con una sonrisa sincera.

Al otro día...

Naruto se levanto a las 12:30 pm contento ya que recordó todo lo que paso ayer, se ducho y bajo a desayunar encontrando que su "madre" estaba en el patio entrenando con su hermana, preparo su desayuno, y se lo comió rápidamente ya que tenia que hacer las cartas de despedida para todos, al finalizar las cartas para todos, empaco su poca ropa que tenia ya que si tenia suerte le compraban ropa y se puso la mochila en la espalda, salio de su casa deprisa y se dirigió a la casa de su jiji-sarutobi, al llegar dejo las cartas para todos en el buzón y en la carta para el le decía que le diera a cada uno su respectiva carta, al finalizar de poner las cartas se apresuro a la torre hokage a que su "padre" le firmara el pergamino que le dio su jiji-madara, al llegar a la torre subió las gradas a donde estaba la oficina del hokage y la recepcionista le dijo que pasara que su "padre" estaba libre, al abrir se encontró con su padre leyendo unos pergaminos.

Hola padre-Le dijo naruto para que el no sospechara nada

Ah hola Natsu -No termino de decir al ver que no fue su hija la que entro sino que su hijo naruto- Que pasa Naruto que quieres ahora estoy ocupado-Le dijo Minato a Naruto el cual solo quería darle el pergamino y irse con su abuelo a entrenar

Solo quiero que me firmes esto padre-Le dijo naruto

No tengo tiempo para tus cosas naruto estoy muy ocupado sino tienes nada mas que decir mejor vete-Le dijo molesto el hokage de que su hijo lo molestara porque tenia cosas "importantes" que hacer

Solo firmalo padre y ya no te vuelvo a molestar jamas- Le dijo naruto de forma decidida a lo cual minato sabia que si no lo hacia lo iba a seguir molestando así que firmo el pergamino sin siquiera verlo

Aquí esta naruto y ya no molestes-Le dijo Minato algo molesto porque lo distrae en su "trabajo"

Gracias Hokage-sama-Le dijo Naruto al retirarse de la oficina del hokage y minato no le presto mucha atención a lo que le dijo y siguió con su papeleo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Campo de entrenamiento ?/ Cerca de el bosque de la muerte

Naruto feliz de que le haya firmado el pergamino apresuro el paso a el campo de entrenamiento donde lo esperaba su abuelo, al cabo de unos minutos naruto se encontraba jadeando del cansancio pero con una sonrisa por saber que se iba a volver fuerte y que le mostraría a todos que el también podía ser candidato a ser hokage, pero no sintió cuando su abuelo llego y se asusto mucho para después soltar una risa tonta y madara solo levanto una ceja

Bueno Naruto desde hoy dejas de ser Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki para volverte Naruto Uchiha mi hijo y heredero de todo lo mio-Le dijo madara de forma seria y naruto se impacto por lo que acaba de decir su abuelo pero también se emociono mucho al saber que su abuelo le iba a dar todos sus conocimientos en jutsus y diversas cosas y le salieron estrellitas en los ojos y a madara le salio una gota en la cabeza al ver a su nieto así- Bueno Naruto es hora de irnos-Dijo madara y hizo el shunshin no jutsu para aparecer fuera de la aldea junto con naruto a unos 300 metros de ella.

Adiós konoha volveré y me haré mas fuerte ya lo verán todos-Dijo naruto volteando viendo por ultima vez por mucho tiempo su aldea antes de irse con su abuelo caminando lejos ella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y bueno como lo prometido es deuda que les parecio el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y con lo que les dije que ya llevaba hecho la mitad creo o mas de la mitad es mentira hoy miercoles 06 de enero a las 10:37 pm termine de hacer el capitulo y empece a las 7:30 pm del mismo dia, me inspire mucho porque sabia que lo podia hacer. XD fue muy cansado 3 horas y algo de minutos me tarde en este capitulo di todo lo mejor de mi jajaja ya estoy cansado y tengo sueño :( me agote.

Bueno amigos con lo de Harem pues quiero que me den candidatas para entrar en el harem, como ya saben la hermana de sasuke va a ser una de ella, en este fic naruto va a ser guapo para ponerlo en aprietos con las mujeres y denme candidatas por favor y gracias por leer mi fic

ANUNCIO SUPER MEGA ULTRA CHINGON

Quisiera saber si alguno de ustedes estuviera interesado de trabajar con migo en mi fic y si ustedes tienen un fic si tambien los pudiera ayudar para agarrar experiencia y por favor COMPARTAN MI FIC CON SUS AMIGOS, FAMILIA O HASTA EN PAGINAS DE FICS PARA SEGUIR HACIENDO ESTE FIC

ANUNCIO DURO

Ya voy a iniciar el colegio lo comienzo el 15 de enero y con lo de subir un capitulo se me va a ser dificil ya que ahorita entro a carrera y voy a estar subiendo capitulo 1 vez cada semana o cada 2 pero voy a tratar de matener activo mi fic porque a mi tambien me molesta cuando se tarda meses para subir 1 capitulo que es muy corto, pero bueno voy a tratar se hacer los capitulos lo mas pronto posible para ustedes y busquenme en facebook . .73157?fref=ts para cualquier cosa y

QUE VIVA NARUTO! Y QUE YA VA A SALIR NARUTO ULTIMATE NINJA STORM 4!


	4. Anuncio

Hola como están todos mis lectores les vengo a dar un listado de las kunoichis que pueden ser parte del harem de naruto. **Recuerden que tienen que poner en los reviews (Solo 4 de sus favoritas), así puedo ir las poniendo de acuerdo como avance la historia.**

 **KONOHA**

 **-Hinata**

 **-Sakura**

 **-Ino**

 **-Satsuki (Ella ya forma parte del harem)**

 **-Ten ten**

 **-Anko (Si la eligen tengo que cambiar su edad)**

 **-Kurenai (Cambiar su edad al igual que con anko)**

 **-Ayame (Unos años menos)**

 **-Yugao (Unos años menos)**

 **-Hanabi**

 **-Moegi**

 **-Natsumi**

 **-Tsunade (Algunos "años" menos)**

 **X**

 **SUNA**

 **-Temari**

 **-Matsuri**

 **X**

 **KUMO**

 **-Samui**

 **-Karui**

 **-Yugito**

 **X**

 **KIRI**

 **-Mei**

 **X**

 **IWA**

 **-Kurotsuchi**

 **X**

 **DEMÁS**

 **-Sara**

 **-Shion**

 **-Yukie**

 **-Fuu**

 **-Hokuto**

 **-La hija de sara**

 **-Amaru**

 **-Karin**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Si se me olvido alguna me lo hacen saber para que la incluya :).**

Con esto me despido y no se les olvide votar, gracias por leer mi fic.

La ayuda se les agradecería mucho, este es mi numero +502 5907-7828 por cualquier cosa.

Me pueden buscar por face-book (Como Leonel Juarez (Leo), tengo una foto mía XD y mi foto de portada una donde esta itachi encima de una colina con cuervos alrededor y el sharingan detrás de el)

 **Con lo de el próximo capitulo lo subo mañana o hasta el lunes ya que me voy de viaje y regreso el lunes, pero donde voy hay un lugar donde hay computadoras así que sin mas me despido y por ultimo.**

 **SI ME MANDARAN IDEAS PARA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO SE LOS AGRADECERÍA MUCHO Y TAMBIÉN PARA VER SI LOS PUEDO AYUDAR EN ALGUNA HISTORIA DE USTEDES, GRACIAS Y CUÍDENSE.**


	5. Capitulo 3 Uzushiogakure no sato

Hola como están todos, espero que bien. Hoy estoy con ustedes con el nuevo capítulo.

Espero que lo disfruten lo más posible y que me den su ayuda para seguir con el fic.

No soy dueño de Naruto lamentablemente por qué si no hubiera hecho que Naruto tuviera el rinnegan .  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
... Adiós konoha volveré

 **Capitulo 3**

3 horas más tarde

Jiji-madara hacia donde vamos- preguntó Naruto muy curioso porque en todo el trayecto su abuelo no le dijo nada y solo estuvieron caminando

Cuantas veces te tengo que decir Naruto que no me digas jiji solo dime madara o madara sensei y con lo otro solo espera y veras- Le dijo madara un poco molesto por lo de jiji pero con lo otro hasta el lo estaba pensando todavía

Mejor te digo oto-san y con lo otro no seas malo y dime dattebayo-Le dijo Naruto sonriente al principio pero con lo otro con una voz algo inquieta

Madara solo sonrió un poco por la forma en que lo llamo pero después cambió su expresión a su característica seriedad-Mira Naruto lo que voy a hacer en estos 8 años que tenemos es entrenarte en ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, fuinjutsu y kenjutsu además de enseñarte a utilizar tu sharingan, por eso necesito llevarte a ese lugar a donde vamos-Le dijo el Uchiha a su hijo de forma seria y el rubio solo pudo emocionarse a tal punto que le salieron estrellitas en los ojos estilo anime pero también tuvo algunas dudas de lo que hablo madara.

Bueno Naruto ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos de konoha-Le dijo su padre- Ahora agárrate Naruto fuerte de mí y no te vayas a soltar- Le dijo el poseedor del sharingan a el rubio el cual hizo lo que le pidió sin objeción alguna y luego dijo shunshin no jutsu y fueron llevados a un lugar muy lejos de konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En otro lugar muy lejos de konoha

Ya llegamos Naruto abre los ojos- Le dijo a su hijo tranquilamente y Naruto hizo lo que le dijo lentamente

Donde estamos oto-san- Pregunto el Uchiha menor a su padre ya que quedo anonadado al ver una aldea destruida en su mayoría

Estamos en Uzushiogakure no sato la aldea del remolino, esta es la aldea en donde nació tu madre Naruto- Le explicó el Uchiha al rubio

Ya veo- Le dijo Naruto con un aire de tristeza en su voz- y qué hacemos aquí oto-san

Estamos aquí para que te entrené en el arte de fuinjutsu- Le dijo el Uchiha al rubio serio

Oto-san me podrías decir de que se trata el fuinjutsu- Le dijo el rubio al poseedor del sharingan ya que no sabía que era

Bueno, como verás Naruto el fuinjutsu es el arte de los sellos los Uzumakis fueron los mejores en los sellos por eso te entrenaré en eso, ya que tu abuela era una de las mejores- Le hablo serio Madara al gaki- vamos Naruto sígueme que tenemos que ir a la torre del uzukage ( no sé si es así ).

Naruto y Madara caminaron por la aldea destruida por largo tiempo, todos los edificios y casas estaban destruidas más de alguna solo tenía partes destrozadas. El edificio más alto de todos estaba con unos rasguños pero de por sí se mantenía estable esa era la torre del uzukage la cual estaba algo atrás del centro de la aldea.

Entraron a la torre y estaba casi intacta por dentro lo cual les pareció extraño ya que de por sí pensaron que iba a estar destruida en su totalidad, subieron las gradas para llegar a la oficina del uzukage, pero cuando madara iba a abrir algo lo bloqueaba como una pared invisible lo cual lo extraño pero sin dudarlo le dijo a Naruto- Naruto quiero que cortes un poco, necesito algo de tu sangre para que nos deje pasar- Le dijo y el rubio algo extrañado hizo o pedido por su abuelo sin objeción.

Naruto se corto un poco el dedo y puso la gota de sangre en la pared invisible la cual al contacto con la sangre dio un resplandor que dejó sin ver a los dos por unos instantes pero al terminar pudieron ver que la puerta se abrió y dentro de ella todo estaba intacto y limpió.

Entraron a la oficina y pudieron ver que dentro de ella encima del escritorio había una carta. Naruto curioso llego hasta el escritorio, al agarrar la carta está dio un brillo y después se abrió mostrando dentro de ella un mensaje el cual decía

" Hola, sí estás leyendo esto es porque estoy muerto y algo le pasó a la aldea, ya que eres un Uzumakis y posiblemente uno de los últimos quiero que tengas todo mi conocimiento en el arte de fuinjutsu para que puedas poner en alto a los Uzumakis, los libros que necesitas para entrenar están en una biblioteca secreto que está debajo del escritorio, solo lo tienes que mover y hay un pasadizo que te llevará a la biblioteca y también en ella vas a encontrar la fortuna que quedó, te deseo la mejor de las suertes y espero que renazcas el clan Uzumaki.  
Atte El actual Uzukage "

Naruto al terminar de leerla se la dio a su padre y al terminar la de leer también hicieron lo que decía, bajaron y se toparon con una gran biblioteca llena de pergaminos y también encontraron toda la fortuna que había lo cual los dejo con la boca abierta ya que era demasiado.

Madara se dio la vuelta viendo a Naruto y le dijo- Bueno Naruto tenemos 8 años para entrenarte en todo lo que se para que puedas convertirte en un gran ninja, empecemos de una vez.

Está bien oto-san - Le dijo Naruto con determinación y su característica sonrisa

Salieron del edificio no sin antes que madara sellara todo lo que había en la biblioteca en un rollo y que Naruto pusiera estrellitas en los ojos al ver que eso era lo que iba a aprender al estudiar fuinjutsu, ya que el sabia de que se trataba ya que le gustaba leer y en un libro leyó de que trataba

Muy bien Naruto vamos a empezar con ponerte sellos de gravedad para aumentar tu fuerza y velocidad de tu taijutsu- Le hablo con voz firme madara a su hijo

Está bien Madara-sensei -Le hablo con determinación el rubio y madara solo pudo poner una sonrisa de orgullo al oír a su hijo. Madara le puso los sellos de gravedad y al instante Naruto se sintió pesado pero no tanto pero eso si no pudo caminar bien

Es-está pesa-pesado oto-san - Hablo entrecortado ya que le impedía hablar bien ya que estaba haciendo esfuerzo por no caerse, y el Uchiha dijo- De eso se trata Naruto así puedes aumentar tu fuerza y velocidad y cada vez entrenemos

Bueno ahora Naruto para quitar el peso de encima solo tienes que decir " kai " y ya no te pesará el cuerpo- Le dijo al rubio el cual dijo " kai " y se relajó- ahora quiero que pases chakra a este papel que tengo aquí el cual nos puede decir a que afinidad perteneces, si se corta es futon, si se quema es katon, si se moja es suiton, si se desmorona es doton y si se arruga es raiton, la mayoría de los ninjas tienen 1 afinidad así que no te desanimes si solo eres afín a 1 - Le hablo con voz calmada pero a la vez firme, naruto no se desanimo, hizo lo cometido y sorprendente mente el papel se corto en cuatro pedazos 2 mas grandes que los otros 2, uno de los grandes se quemó y el otro se arrugo, en cambio los otros dos pedazos mas pequeños uno se desmorono y el otro se mojo, madara no podía creer lo que estaba viendo en este instante su nieto era poseedor de las 5 afinidades elementales.

Que significa eso oto-san-Pregunto Naruto ya que su abuelo se había quedado en shock, Madara solo le dijo- Naruto tienes las 5 afinidades elementales- Le dijo calmado aunque internamente estaba sorprendido al saber que su nieto era afín a los 5 elementos, Naruto solo pudo saltar de la emoción al saber que el podía hacer todos los jutsus que siempre quizo, madara solo le dijo-cálmate naruto, es bueno que tengas afinidad a los 5 elementos ya que te puedo enseñar gran variedad de ellos, bueno ahora que se que se eso voy a tener que enseñarte todo lo que se en estos 8 años, con tu sharingan debemos lograr a que lo madures hasta que tengas 3 tomoes en cada ojo así como los míos, tengo que enseñarte fuinjutsu y kenjutsu, bueno Naruto estas preparado para iniciar tu entrenamiento-Le hablo con voz calmada y una expresión seria

Si madara-sensei estoy listo para volverme el ninja mas fuerte de todos dattebayo- Le dijo Naruto con entusiasmo y con su sonrisa zorruna, madara solo pudo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo por la determinación de su hijo, y le dijo-Bien gaki que comience el entrenamiento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Hola como están todos espero que bien y también siento no haber subido el capítulo del fic pero llegue el martes en la mañana y estuve enfermo 2 días por tos y fiebre**

 **Lamento no haber subido el capítulo pero el nuevo capítulo ya lo estoy empezando con ayuda de Ichiru**

 **Con respecto a lo de las kunoichis para el harem estoy viendo cuáles serían las indicadas, pero en el próximo capítulo voy a poner las votaciones que lleva cada una de las que me pusieron. Gracias por todo y espero que sea de su agrado este capítulo.**

 **Y RECUERDEN QUE VIVA NARUTO Y SU JUEGO QUE SALE EN FEBRERO**  
 **Sin más me despido y por cualquier cosa este es mi número: +502 59077828**

 **Agradecimientos por ayudarme en mi fic a Alucardzero (Ichiru) y Jami por ser los primeros en leer este capítulo y darme su aprobación.**

 **Pero no agradecimientos a Mary y Abel por no querer leer mi fic, venganza** **(*-*)/**


	6. Capitulo 4 (Vuelta a konoha y Sorpresas)

Hola como están todos, espero que estén todos bien aquí sin mas les traigo el capitulo 4!, espero sea de su agrado

Agradecimientos a:

 **Alucardzero (Por ayudarme en este capitulo), Jami-onee-sama y mary-chan (La convencí de leer mi historia (*-*)/ ) por ser las primeros en leer este capitulo ya que no se esperaron y a todos los que leen esta historia.**

Nota:

Hasta abajo del fic van a estar los votos de cada una de las kunoichis que me dijeron.

 **Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es del gran lio XD**

Sin mas que empiece el capitulo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cap 4. Regreso a Konoha, sorpresas y celos XD

Era un día como cualquier otro en la aldea de konoha, en donde podemos ver a los guardias eternos los cuales se encontraban jugando cartas ya que no había nada interesante que hacer.

De repente algo lejos viene un encapuchado el cual lleva pantalones de combate negros, zapatos de combate azul oscuro, guantes sin dedos (como los que lleva kakashi) con mental encima y se logra ver que la capa le tapa el pecho de color negro y en el lado el mango negro de una espada. La capucha tapa el rostro del sujeto que solo deja ver las puntas del pelo rubio, es un joven alto de 1.70m de altura.

A la par del sujeto se ve a una joven que se le sale el pelo rojo por lo hombros, pero ella es mas baja que el joven, mide 1.63m de altura, su capa de color rojo es diferente ya que en lugar de venir holgada es pegada a su figura dejando ver lo bien desarrollada que esta con unos pechos copa B (idea de mary-chan) y lleva puesto un short lila y zapatos de combate negros, al lado de su cintura lleva una espada con mango plateado.

Caminaron hasta llevar a las puertas de la aldea, pero antes de pasar les dijeron-Deténganse un momento nombre y asunto por el cual vienen-Lo dijo uno de los guardias mientras alzaba una carpeta para anotar los datos pedidos.

Mi nombre es Naruto, Uchiha Naruto-Le dijo su nombre- y ella es Uzumaki Karin- Termino de decir al señalar a su acompañante- venimos a hablar con el hokage sobre asuntos personales- Lo dijo de forma calmada.

Al guardia se le hizo raro oír que era un Uchiha porque no se sabe nada de algún Uchiha que haya huido de la aldea. Pero aclaro sus dudas al ver que los ojos del rubio el cual llevaba activado su sharingan de 3 tomoes en cada ojo, sorprendiendo al guardia pero prefirió no hacer mas preguntas.

Esta bien pueden pasar, un anbu - Estaba diciendo el guardia pero naruto lo interrumpió diciendo- Se donde queda la torre hokage no se preocupe, ya conozco.

El guardia los dejo pasar pero antes que se alejaran y se perdieran de vista le aviso a un anbu que los siguiera.

El encapuchado y su acompañante caminaron por el pueblo y las personas se les quedaban viendo extrañados por la ropa que usaban, la pelirroja algo incomoda por las miradas le dijo al rubio- Oye Naruto, porque se nos quedan viendo estas personas- Le dijo porque al ver a los lados las personas no apartaban las miradas de ellos.

Solo están curiosos Karin-chan no les hagas caso- Le dijo en voz baja para que solo ella lo oyera, ella solo pudo ruborizarse un poco por el sufijo "chan" ya que le gustaba como se lo decía.

Karin ya no pregunto mas, pero prefirió aferrarse al brazo del Uchiha ya que no se sentía cómoda con las miradas de los aldeanos, el rubio solo una pequeña sonrisa por lo que hizo karin pero nadie lo pudo ver ya que llevaba un pañuelo que le tapaba parte del cara, ademas de llevar puesta la capucha.

Ellos continuaron con su camino hacia la torre hokage, mientras que las miradas sobre ellos se intensificaron por un lado los hombre con envidia por ver como una mujer tan bella estaba abrazada al brazo de naruto, mientras que el resto de las personas los miraba con precaución por lo misterioso que era el uchiha.

XXXXXXXXXXX-Torre del hokage-XXXXXXXXXX

Cuando llegaron a la torre, tomaron el camino con dirección a la oficina del hokage, pero cuando llegaron preguntaron por el, pero no se encontraba en la torre.

Disculpa pero se encuentra el hokage en su oficina?- Fue la pregunta de la chica mientras se quitaba la capucha en su totalidad, la secretaria solo pudo pensar (Es muy hermosa) lo pensó con algo de celos.

La secretaria al momento de alzar su mirada del documento de que tenia para ver a la pareja frente a ella solo les dijo-no lo lamento, pero el hokage no se encuentra en la torre, el se encuentra en la academia en estos momentos porque hoy es cuando se gradúan los alumnos de este año- fue lo que dijo la secretaria mirando a la pareja.

-y dígame, como podremos ingresar a la academia, es que venimos de muy lejos solo para poder convertirnos en ninjas de la hoja- fue la voz del chico encapuchado (Naruto) esto lo escribió ichiru XD)), la cual por alguna razón la secretaria se sonroja tan solo al escucharlo.

-bu..bueno si gu...gustan yo les pu...puedo dar un permiso pa...para que puedan entrar a la gra...graduación- Lo decía la secretaria sonrojándose mas ya que era la primera vez que tartamudeaba ante la presencia del chico.

-Se lo agradecemos mucho señorita- Lo dijo la chica (Karin) con una sonrisa pero mostrando un aura intimidante a la secretaria, la cual saco rápidamente un pergamino y lo firmaba para luego entregárselo a la chica por el miedo de esa aura tan intimidante.

A naruto solo le salio una gota estilo anime al ver el comportamiento de Karin, ya que siempre que una mujer le hablaba o se ruborizaba con el ella las ahuyentaba con su sonrisa o con el aura intimidante que emanaba por eso Naruto prefería hacer como si no supiera nada para que no le fuera mal.

-Sabes que tendré que entrar en el PRC ( Proyecto de restauración de clanes ) por ser uno de los últimos sobrevivientes del clan Uchiha y también del clan Uzumaki verdad?- Fue lo que le dijo Naruto a karin una vez que salieron del edificio del hokage con dirección a la academia.

-Si lo se pero yo ya te dije que mis hermanas serán escogidas por mi, no voy a permitir que unas cualquieras estén junto a ti, si ellas quieren tenerte sera por amor no por obligación- Lo decía karin mientras se ajustaba sus lentes mientras dejaba filtrar un poco de su instinto asesino en el ambiente asustando a los curiosos.

Naruto no fue capas de otra cosa que sonreír complacido, desde que su padre/abuelo murió no había tenido ninguna razón para sonreír, pero Karin era una luz de esperanza para el, es por eso que haría cualquier cosa por protegerla a ella y a sus futuras esposas, aunque tuviera que dar su vida en ello lo aria gustoso.

XXXXXXXXXX-Academia-XXXXXXXXXX

Cuando llegaron a la academia buscaron el salón 257, ya que ese es el salón de los próximos graduados de esta generación, cuando golpearon la puerta en esta apareció un hombre alto de tez morena con una cicatriz en la nariz.

-En que les puedo ayudar?- fue la pregunta que dijo ese hombre mirando a los chicos al frente suyo con una ceja levantada y una mirada de duda por los misteriosos personajes.

-Si, vera nosotros venimos a presentarnos al examen de graduación, mire aquí tiene el permiso de la secretaria del hokage para poder participar- fue lo que dijo la chica mostrandole el mismo pergamino que le había dado esa secretaria.

Luego de un tiempo de estar leyendo el pergamino, el hombre se lo devolvió a la chica- bien todo esta en orden pueden pasar, por cierto soy Iruka Umino, y seré su sensei por lo queda de este día- lo dijo mostrando una sonrisa cálida a los chicos invitando a que pasaran al salón.

Adentro del salón los estudiantes estaban haciendo ruido ya que era el ultimo día de clases y en ese día se decidía quienes se volvían genin.

Se abrió la puerta entrando al salón Iruka y dijo con voz de mando- bueno por favor hagan silencio- pidió pero nadie le hizo caso, al ver que nadie le había prestado atención volvió a pedir silencio pero seguían sin prestar atención, hasta que estallo y grito- SILENCIO- todos se callaron en ese momento y se sentaron en sus lugares poniendo atención a los que les iba a decir su sensei. EL hokage que estaba con las familias de cada uno de los alumnos prestaron atención a lo que iba a decir Iruka.

-Bueno clase hoy tenemos a 2 nuevos estudiantes que vienen de muy lejos a hacer el examen con todos ustedes para convertirse en ninjas de la hoja-Hablo Iruka alegre al ver que mas querían ser ninjas de la villa-pasen y preséntense-Les dijo viendo a ambos que no habían pasado.

Por la puerta entro una joven hermosa agarrada del brazo de un chico que estaba ocultando su rostro y solo se podía apreciar su ojos azules y parte de su cabellera rubia. Los chicos del salón le tenían envidia al rubio por tener a esa bella chica muy pegada a su brazo y de parte de la chicas celos porque ella estaba muy pegada a el ya que a ellas les parecían hermosos sus ojos y también su físico que aunque no era exagerado le quedaba bien esa camisa pegada dejando ver sus pectorales y abdomen.

La pelirroja se presento a todos diciendo-Hola soy Karin, Uzumaki Karin es un placer conocerlos-Decía esto mientras se acomodaba las gafas y mostraba una hermosa sonrisa que dejo embobado a mas de uno de los chicos y envidia de parte de las chicas, luego le dio un empujón a Naruto para que se presentara.

El rubio solo dio un suspiro de pesadez y luego dijo- Mmp, mi nombre es Naruto, Uzumaki-Uchiha Naruto- Les dijo con desgano ya que le harían muchas preguntas al respecto pero le prometió a su padre/abuelo antes de morir que iba a llevar el apellido Uchiha y Uzumaki a lo mas alto. Todos en salón se quedaron callados al escuchar que era un Uchiha y ademas un Uzumaki ya que no conocían a algún Uchiha que haya salido de konoha. EL hokage y los lideres de clanes estaban incrédulos ya que no sabían de algún Uchiha que haya salido o haya sido expulsado del clan antes de que se diera la masacre.

Luego un joven con voz pretenciosa y con voz de superioridad con algo de enojo en su voz le dijo-Oye, tu porque dices ser un Uchiha que yo sepa no ha habido ningún Uchiha que haya dejado la aldea, como te atreves a llevar el apellido Uchiha, di quien eres en realidad-Le hablo un joven con pelo azul y con aire de superioridad ( **Lo siento por esto onee-sama pero hay que ponerlo así** ) y voz de mando ya que exigía saber quien era el encapuchado.

Naruto solo lo vio y puso una sonrisa que paso desapercibida por su mascara que le tapaba la boca- Mmmp, hablas mucho no es así teme - Le respondió el rubio al uchiha el cual al escuchar como lo llamo se le quito el enojo y solo pudo pensar en el único que lo llamaba así, al obtener la respuesta a su pregunta lo único que hizo fue quedarse en shock ya que enfrente de el estaba su mejor amigo el cual había vuelto a la aldea.

Satsuki se sorprendió al saber que había otro Uchiha vivo pero lo que la dejo en shock fue oír como el chico nuevo llamo a su hermano ya que el único que alguna vez llamo a su hermano así fue "Su Naruto", vio detalladamente al rubio y lo supo enseguida el había vuelto a la aldea, después de salir de su estado de shock solo pudo levantarse de su asiento y salir corriendo a abrazar al rubio, se tiro encima de el y le dio un gran abrazo y se puso a llorar en su pecho ya que lo extrañaba demasiado, Naruto al principio se sorprendió de la reacción de la chica ruborizándose un poco, pero al ver de quien se trataba solo pudo devolverle el abrazo de forma cariñosa ya que estaba abrazando a su mejor amiga y también... **su primer amor**.

Todos en el salón quedaron asombrados ya que la siempre callada y fría satsuki estaba abrazando a ese desconocido y por si fuera poco estaba revelando todos esos sentimientos que la únicas dos que los conocían eran hinata y natsumi. Mikoto la madre de satsuki se sorprendió mucho ya que su hija desde hace tiempo había cambiado demasiado desde que Naruto se fue, pero lo que la cambio por completo fue la matanza que ocurrió en el barrio Uchiha.  
Volviendo con el ojiazul y la Uchiha

-Na...Naruto-kun er...eres tú - Hablo entrecortado ya que todavía estaba conmocionada

Naruto solo pudo dibujar una sonrisa detrás de la máscara, luego se quitó la máscara y la capucha revelando delante de todos a un joven de cabello rubio y las puntas rojas con una gran sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a más de una chica en el salón

Hola satsuki-chan cómo has estado- Le preguntó con una gran sonrisa que lo único que hizo fue poner toda roja a satsuki

Satsuki estaba muy nerviosa no podía creer que frente a ella estaba el chico que siempre amo y le estaba regalando la sonrisa más bonita que le hallan dedicado aparte de perderse en esos ojos azules como el mar que la dejaron hipnotizada por un momento.

Bi...bien, eh es...estado bien - Le dijo luego de volver a la realidad

Todo el mundo en el salón estaba callado, el hokage y su esposa estaban viendo frente a sus ojos a su hijo el cual un día se fue y jamás regresó hasta ahora.

Tras los contradicciones, y el shock. Desde los mayores, Naruto le dedico la más radiante sonrisa a satsuki para luego llevar una de sus manos a la cabeza de la muchacha para acariciarla dulcemente, gesto que él le dedicaba desde niños a la azabache, esta solo se dejo hacer sin mas, había extrañado tanto a aquel muchacho.

-Donde te metiste todo este tiempo dobe-Sasuke se acerco al lado de su hermana llamando la atención del rubio el cual desvío toda su atención al muchacho. Mientras tanto la pelirroja acompañante se mantenía al margen estudiando principalmente los gestos de los mayores.

Naruto estaba dispuesto a contestar al gemelo uchiha pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte fuerte abrazo que, si bien estando con su abuelo madara y rememorando el pasado, aquel delicado y dulce gesto lo había recibido únicamente -Naruto-kun! Eres tu... Realmente estas bien. Donde as estado? Sabes lo preocupada que estaba.-Dijo aquella mujer mirando tan afligida a ese niño que consideraba parte de su familia. Mikoto tenia sus ojos cristalizados por aquellas lagrimas que contenía, pero como siempre las lagrimas traicionera cayeron una tras otra.-Mikoto-san susurro el muchacho para acto seguido la mujer lo envolviera en un abrazo que le trasmitía tantos sentimientos.

-No sabes lo angustiada que eh estado, los preocupados que estábamos sin saber de ti-Seguía la mujer esta vez mirándolo de todos lados corroborando que el estuviera bien, fuera realmente el niño que ella conocía.

Naruto solo pudo imaginar lo mal que se sintió en aquel momento mikoto, ya que ella siempre se portó como una madre para el. Naruto demostrando una sonrisa sincera solo pudo corresponder el abrazo y en un susurro le dijo al oído a mikoto- que bueno volver a verte kaa-san- le termino de decir al tiempo que se separaba de ella.

Al oír esas palabras mikoto lo mirara con sorpresa y felicidad, ya que ella lo veía de esa forma, aunque por alguna razón en el fondo de su corazón sintió un poco de tristesa que el la viera como una madre y no como una mujer, pero rápidamente es sacada de sus pensamientos por la cercanía de una familia a la cual no le dirigía la palabra mas de lo necesario y profesional que se merecen, ya que la familia que se acercaba era la familia namikase-uzumaki.

-naruto-kun de verdad eres tu?-lo dijo una mujer de cabello rojo el cual le llegaba hasta las rodillas, la cual estaba conteniendo unas lagrimas por ver de nuevo a su hijo.

-a hola-fue lo único que les dijo naruto de tal forma como si se tratara de tiempo, esa respuesta tan seca le dolió a kushina la cual ya no pudo contener mas sus lagrimas.

-natsumi-chan por favor tranquilízate, y tu naruto te espero en la oficina para hablar de tu ida de la aldea-lo dijo minato mirando seriamente a naruto antes de dar la vuelta y dirigirse con kushina a la salida, mientras natsumi se dirigía a su lugar en el salón, pero ninguno de los tres se esperaba una risa en ese momento.

-no me hagan reír, tu hokage-"sama" me vienes a dar ordenes a estas horas de la vida?, pues se quedara esperando porque yo ni loco iría al mismo lugar donde tu y tu familia estarían-fue la respuesta que les dio naruto mientras miraba sobre el hombro a sus "padres".

-que es lo que te paso naru-chan, tu no eras así, yo quiero tenerte de nuevo en la familia, por favor regresa-era lo que decía kushina entre sollozos por las palabras de su hijo.

-tenerme de nuevo en su familia?, quieren que regrese a ese lugar que era todo menos un hogar?, no gracias y no me vuelvas a llamar naru-chan-fue lo ultimo que dijo naruto mientras tomaba las manos de karin y satsuki para ir a sentarse para iniciar el examen.

Todo el lugar quedó en silencio por un largo tiempo, ni un solo ruido se escuchó después. -Tks...menuda hipocresía- Interrumpió el silencio la pelirroja cruzada de brazos con un aura de molestia total llamando la atención de los allí presentes y meros espectadores. -ne, ne Naruto-kun- llamo la pelirroja sentada a la izquierda del susodicho que para los demás se notaba enojado. El rubio llevo toda su atención a su compañera y su cambio de humor fue notado por todos. -Si? ,Karin-chan?- dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

-me puedes decir por que abrasarte a esas mujeres?-lo pregunto karin con una sonrisa encantadora pero naruto sabia que estaba enojada por como se movía una de sus cejas.

-a creo que ya te lo había contado antes, esta señorita es mi amiga de la infancia, ella junto a su hermano y madre me cuidaban cuando los namikaze me dejaban en la calle en las noches-lo decía naruto con una sonrisa la cual creo tres reacciones.

Primero karin la cual se sintió un poco arrepentida por haber olvidado eso, ya que naruto si le había comentado su infancia cuando se conocieron, en satsuki un sentimiento de anelo ya que ella desde pequeña le a gustado naruto y que el recordara eso la asía feliz, mientras que los estudiantes y alguno que otro adulto que lograron escucha fue de incredulidad ya que si lo que decía naruto era real su hokage no era tan bueno como ellos pensaban.

-*cofcof* (que efectos de sonido no creen XD) disculpen señores pero en estos momentos daremos comienzo con el examen, si me podrían hacer el favor y salir para poder iniciar se los agradeseria-fue lo que dijo iruka para romper el silencio que se formo en el salón por las palabras de Naruto.

En eso todos los adultos salen con muchas cosas en la cabesa, pero minato le toco ayudar a salir a kushina ya que las palabras de naruto le dolieron mucho en el corazón, ella tenia la esperanza de encontrar a su hijo y pedirle perdón y regresar a ser una familia nuevamente, pero cree que eso sera imposible.

Iruka les pasó el examen el cual consistía en lo aprendido en todo el año ya sea tanto en historia como de batallas- bueno ya que todos tienen su examen, pueden empezar, tienen 30 min para terminarlo- Les dijo luego de entregar los exámenes

Naruto al recibir el examen le pareció demasiado fácil ya que la historia de konoha la sabia de memoria y en cuanto a peleas tenía experiencia la cual obtuvo con su padre. Naruto fue el primero en terminar el examen en tan solo 5 min y levantó la mano para llamar la atención de Iruka- Ya terminé- le dijo el rubio al de cara cortada el cual estaba impresionado- Wow excelente Naruto puedes recostarte para mientras en lo que terminan tus compañeros- Le dijo feliz el maestro ya que se miraba que ese niño estaba lleno de sorpresas

Al terminar el examen Iruka los recogió- Ya que terminaron el examen pueden salir al área de tiro en la cual se llevará a cabo la otra prueba- Les indicó el sensei

Todos salieron del salón y Naruto junto con Karin la cual se aferró al brazo del rubio como si fuera suyo provocó celos departe de Satsuki y de parte de las demás kunoichis, además de algo de molestia de parte de Natsumi la que por un motivo no le caí bien Karin.

Su camino del salón al campo fue corto, lo primero que noto al llegar fueron los muñecos de entrenamiento de paja con blancos en los puntos mas vulnerables del cuerpo la distancia entre el y los muñecos no fue mucho siendo el más cercano de 7 metros y el mas lejano de 20 con solo ver los muñecos sabia cual seria la prueba así que no presto atención a la explicación de Iruka- bien el segundo examen es de puntería tienen 10 lanzamientos tanto de kunai y de shuriken- iruka señalo un pequeño montículo y volvió hablar - cuando estén en posición y preparados pueden empezar-

Naruto empezó a prestar atención después de ser sacados de sus pensamientos por karin- naru-kun no crees que esto es muy... -karin dejo de hablar pero Naruto entendió lo que decía -fácil? Lo es pero no se puede hacer nada solo queda esperar- ambos observaron como los civiles no pasaban de 7 aciertos en kunai y los shuriken parecían nuevos para ellos ya que no pasaban de 4- esto es decepcionante - Naruto mencionó mientras sacudía la cabeza en incredulidad - jejejeje bueno solo quedan los herederos de clanes naru-kun- Naruto se animo un poco en especial ya que quería ver cuanto avanzaron satsuki y sasuke, karin vio como su Naruto sonreía ligeramente, karin volteo y miro a Satsuki miraba de reojo a Naruto con sentimientos de nostalgia alivio y amor sus mejillas ruborizadas eran una pista clara del ultimo sentimiento.

-uzumaki karin- escuchó su nombre y se acercó al montículo agarrando los kunai entre los dedos lanzo tres de cada mano y a medio vuelo lanzo los dos restantes que con mas velocidad chocaron y agarrando diferentes direcciones llegaron a su destino en el centro del blanco asombrando a todos en la muestra de habilidad karin tenia una pequeña sonrisa y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas al ver a su Naruto animándola decidiendo ir mas tranquila lanzó los shuriken de forma simple los cuales volvieron a dar en el centro.

volviendo junto a Naruto quien se reía por el pequeño espectáculo- estuviste genial karin-chan- Naruto se acerco y puso un beso en su frente, ambos volvieron su atención a la prueba y veían como los herederos de clanes mostraban mas habilidad que los civiles y anotaban puntuaciones entre 7 y 9, cuando sasuke paso Naruto presto atención a su rival y mejor amigo- vamos sasuke muéstrame que tan fuerte te has vuelto - Naruto pensó mientras sonreía ansiosa mente sasuke vio su sonrisa y se la devolvió sabiendo que pensaba Naruto- tu solo espera Naruto te mostrare mi poder, este es solo el comienzo- agarrando cuatro kunais en su mano izquierda y cuatro shuriken en la derecha lanzo con precisión y siguió con las armas restantes lanzando a gran velocidad sin superar se dio la vuelta y el sonido de las armas clavándose en el muñeco se escucho- bien hecho sasuke como se esperaba del novato del año- sasuke sólo miro a Naruto antes de que ambos asienten con sonrisas el uno al otro, satsuki siguió y usando una combinación de lo que sasuke y karin hicieron lanzó obteniendo la misma puntuación que su hermano y la uzumaki

Se acerco a Naruto y se sentó junto a el-uchiha Naruto - se paro de su asiento debajo del árbol y dando una mirada a satsuki para hablar luego se acerco al montículo- mejor hacer esto rápido- moviendo sus brazos y dando ligeros pasos en lo que parecía una danza el sonido de algo cortando el viento se escuchó antes de el sonido característico de clavarse en el blanco se escuchó y un silencio se formó en el campo sasuke veía esto en shock antes de sonreír en la habilidad de su rival -si no fueras así de bueno entonces todo el entrenamiento no valdría la pena- satsuki y latín miraban con grandes sonrisas aunque el shock también era visible en su rostro, el público tenia la mandíbula en el suelo y su hermana natsumi lo miraba con una mirada en blanco pero en sus ojos se veía la admiración, shock y lujuria?- namikaze natsumi- saliendo del shock decidió hacerlo rápido y lanzó rápidamente obteniendo la misma puntuación que su hermano los uchiha y la ojirroja uzumaki, natsumi observo como Naruto hablaba animada mente con satsuki y karin- tal vez podría unirme después?- fue su pensamiento mientras seguía al grupo a su siguiente prueba.

La siguiente prueba fue ninjutsu todo el grupo se dirigía al salón la mayoría del grupo conformado por civiles tenían grandes sonrisas y caminaban con mucha confianza pensando que todo seria muy fácil, Naruto no dudo que seria cierto no pudo evitar estar molesto de lo simple que era entreno con su tou-san el gran uchiha madara durante años y todo ese esfuerzo no podría ser mostrado este dia, quizás los exámenes chunin pero no pensaría en eso por ahora, tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando llegaron al salón.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Karin toco su hombro- todo bien naru-kun?- Naruto volteo a ver y sólo dio una sonrisa antes de sentarse con Karin siguiendo sus pasos- solo algo decepcionado es todo...- paro un momento antes de continuar- supongo que no espere que la gran konoha se pusiera tan débil-menciono y luego cayeron en un agradable silencio entre ellos antes de ser interrumpidos por la puerta abriéndose.

Iruka junto a los padres entraban al salón los padres caminando a la parte trasera esperando el inicio de la última prueba iruka miro con algo de orgullo antes de hablar- bien ahora es la parte de ninjutsu solo tienen que hacer el henge, kawarimi y dos clones entonces pasan también si quieren pueden hacer un jutsu adicional para aumentar su nota- poco a poco los civiles pasaban cada uno haciendo la nota necesaria sin sobresalir mucho Naruto estaba por dormirse hasta que Karin fue llamada usando henge se transformó en uzumaki mito, pasando al kawarimi se sustituye con un civil que miro desorientado antes de volver a aparece en su asiento terminando en nubes de humo 5 clones se hacen presentes-perfecto harás el jutsu extra?- Karin lo pendo antes de negarse no veía razón en hacerlo, después fue el turno de sasuke Naruto prestó atención de nuevo a su rival que se transformo en uchiha fugaku se sustituyo con una silla vacía al lado de iruka y 3 clones aparecieron junto a el y pasando por diferentes muestras de mano un Katon: Goukaku no jutsu de gran poder voló antes de apagarse, satsuki imito a su hermano haciendo lo mismo, natsumi uso un henge y se transformo en kushina decidiendo seguir la acción de los hermanos uchiha se sustituye con una silla y formo 6 clones haciendo lo mismo que Karin se negó al jutsu extra- uchiha Naruto - Naruto paso al frente bajo la atenta mirada de todos prefiriendo empezar por el kawarimi se sustituye por una hoja de papel en su escritorio que dejo para eso mismo creó 5 clones y finalmente usando henge en una nube humo se hizo presente el mismo uchiha madara para conmoción de muchos declinando al jutsu extra Naruto fue donde Karin y se preparo para salir de la academia- quizás pueda invitar a Karin-chan a unos ramen, debería invitar a Satsuki-chan - con ese pensamiento fue a buscar a su uzumaki y uchiha favorita

Antes de que sea fueran todos Iruka los llamo para entregarles sus bandas que representan que son oficialmente desde ese momento genin de la hoja, al terminar de darle a todos sus bandas se les dijo que mañana se les van a asignar los equipos a los que van a pertenecer.

Sin más todos salieron contentos por haber logrado pasar, cada uno se fue con su respectiva familia exceptuando a Karin y Naruto

Naruto le dijo a Karin si iban a celebrar a su lugar favorito de cuando vivía aquí, ella acepto gustosa con un leve rubor que la hacía ver hermosa a ojos del rubio, el único inconveniente en ese instante fue que Naruto le dijo que también iba a invitar a Satsuki para celebrar que fueron promovidos a genin solo que esto lo dijo con alegría que trato de disimular aunque Karin se dio cuenta y le provocó que le dieran celos ya que ese brillo en los ojos del rubio al hablar sobre la Uchiha siempre le provocó celos, pero acepto no sin antes aferrarse al brazo derecho del rubio con clara forma de posesión, provocando en él una risa nerviosa pero no le importo ya que conocía a Karin de mucho y ella siempre se porto así con él.

 **Extra (Hecho por ichiru, también conocido como ichiru yo te elijo XD)**

 **Lo que paso en el examen de ninjutsu**

 **Pero lo que ninguno se dio cuenta era la mirada analítica de una de las chicas entre el club de fans de sasuke, la mirada que tenia era entre triste y felicidad mientras miraba a naruto el cual le regreso la mirada, pero en mientras sus miradas se conectaban miles de sentimientos se expresaban, he inconscientemente la chica se llevo una mano a un collar en su cuello mientras le regalaba una bella sonrisa a nuestro afortunado rubio. Naruto al principio estaba extrañado de la actitud de esa chica la cual aun le mostraba ésa cálida sonrisa, hasta que pudo recordar a una pequeña niña del mismo exótico color de pelo la cual estaba siendo acosada por unos niños, naruto al principio se sorprendió pero luego le regreso la sonrisa antes de dirigirse a la prueba.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Votaciones:**

 **Satsuki y Karin (mary-chan la escogió) ya forman parte del harem**

 **-Hinata: 10**

 **-FemHaku: 8**

 **-Fu: 7**

 **-Yugito: 8**

 **-Shion: 9**

 **-Yugao: 5**

 **-Anko: 6**

 **-Mei: 10**

 **-Samui: 6**

 **-Mabui: 2**

 **-Kurenai: 2**

 **-Koyuki: 2**

 **-Kurotsuchi: 6**

 **-Tayuya: 1**

 **-Guren: 1**

 **-Konan: 2**

 **-Tsunami: 1**

 **-Ino: 12**

 **-Kushina: 1**

 **-Temari: 8**

 **-Hanabi: 5**

 **-Moegi: 1**

 **-Amaru: 1**

 **-Natsumi: 8**

 **-Sakura: 10**

 **-Tenten: 8**

 **-Ayame: 10**

 **-OC Senju: 8**

 **-Shizune: 2**

 **Así** **están las votaciones, en el próximo capitulo voy a poner al top 10 de las mas pedidas y solo por ellas van a poder votar sin mas me despido adiós a todos y cuídense.**

 **Gracias a todos y super agradecimiento a mary-onee-chan, ichiru (Mi pokemon XD), ángel (Mi carta legendaria), abel , thejon, alex (que es nuevo leyendo mi fic), a jami-onee-chan, a Mayito (Fan XD) , a Justin (que espero me ayudes en el otro capitulo) y a BFF aunque no lea mi fic (Espero lo leas)**


End file.
